chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
History Early Life: 1912-1925 Bruce was born on February 19, 1912, as the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha as the sole heir to the Wayne Fortune. Both his parents belonged to wealthy families. The Waynes had lived in Gotham since the 1860s while Martha Kane belonged to the same family the wealthy newspaper mogul Charles Foster Kane and later two American Presidents. However, unknown to Bruce at the time, he also had heroic lineage in his family, from his grandfather having fought crime including Jack the Ripper and Robber the Conqueror, to his mother's connection to the Puritan warrior Solomon Kane. It may have even gone deeper as Martha Wayne was in a relationship with Kent Allard before breaking it off and falling instead for Thomas Wayne shortly before becoming pregnant. By all accounts, Bruce had a blessed childhood where his natural intelligence and athleticism were praised by his parents, though his mother also insisted he use his skills to better the world. Bruce developed a close relationship with the butler of the Wayne Estate, Alfred Pennyworth and his father’s best friend, Leslie Thompkins. When Bruce entered kindergarten in 1917, he met and befriended Tommy Elliot and the two continued to be the best friends for nearly a decade afterwards. Other of Bruce's friends included Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes. Through Tommy, Bruce met Julie Madison, a witty and artistic girl who quickly became the apple of Bruce’s eye. Though many of the girls at his school developed crushes on him, he developed one on Julie. Bruce and his younger cousins, Kate were not very close, though they still would play together and got along quite well. The Wayne expected to give Bruce a sibling when Bruce was five, but just weeks before the child's due date, Thomas and Martha went on a social event at the Empire Hotel and left Bruce in the care of Alfred. Because of her intent to found a school for the underprivileged in Gotham, Martha was targeted by the manipulative Court of Owls. After eating something that did not agree with her at the banquet, Thomas urged Martha to go to the hospital. to ensure the child was fine. As they exited the hotel, a drunk driver struck the Waynes shortly after they entered their vehicle. Thomas Wayne, Jr. was delivered early but did not survive the night. While on vacation to forget about these events, the Wayne Family butler, Jarvis Pennyworth was killed by one of the Court of Owls' "Talon" Assassins. A letter he'd written to his son Alfred, warning him away from the beleaguered Wayne family, was never delivered. As such, Alfred - who had been an actor at the Globe Theatre at the time and a military medic before that, travelled to Gotham City to take up his father's place, serving the Waynes as butler. To cope with the loss of Thomas, Jr. the Waynes dedicated themselves to spending more time with Bruce. As he grew older, his family's reputation made Bruce restless, and he began sneaking out of school to visit Gotham City, where he wouldn't be so easily recognized. On one such outing he was picked up by Officer Jim Gordon and his partner on their patrol. En route back to the station, Bruce witnessed Jim accepting a trenchcoat as a bribe from a tailor - though neither realized it was a bribe at the time - but Bruce would remember it as an indicator of Jim's character. Among Bruce’s interests were a love for cinema and costumed heroes such as the serial The Grey Ghost. ''Thomas and Martha would take him to the Monarch Theater every Thursday night. One night on November 27th 1920, while Thomas Wayne was campaigning for Mayor of Gotham, the Waynes left a showing of the film ''the Mark of Zorro. ''Thomas, Martha and eight year old Bruce were walking back to their car after an evening showing. As they took a shortcut through an alleyway in Park Row(said Alley Way gaining the nickname Crime Alley after what was about to happen), the family was held at gunpoint by a petty criminal, believed to be Joseph Chilton (aka: ‘Joe Chill’). When the clasp of Martha’s pearl necklace got stuck and Thomas abruptly moved to help his wife, the mugger got spooked and shot Thomas. When a scream followed, Joe fired a second shot, killing Martha instantly. Horrified but what he had done, Chill then fled, leaving the orphaned Bruce spattered in blood and standing among the scattered pearls. After the heinous act, Bruce was raised by Alfred (with occasional help from Leslie). Bruce became obsessed with the search for meaning in their loss. He thought perhaps the mythical Court of Owls was responsible, but he never found anything to prove it. He once brutally murdered a nest of baby owls he found in the attic with a rock in a fit of rage. In his youth, Bruce attended Gotham Academy. At school, Bruce became isolated, only talking to Tommy, Julie and Rachel. Bruce began to learn self-defense alongside Julie, and was also taught several moves by Alfred and began to learn some things about forensics and medicine from Julie. Consumed by justice, Bruce found little comfort when his supposed parent’s killer was apprehended by Detective Jim Gordon in 1923 only to be killed by(allegedly) one of Carmine Falcone's assassins. Bruce’s eyes had been opened to the level of crime in Gotham and was determined to do something about. He already been training his mind, body and various skills with several tutors, but Bruce would need to leave Gotham to do it. Bruce dated Julie Madison, but his psychological issues with his parents death ultimately led to the end of their relationship. One day, he was asked by a professor to answer a problem involving a projectile being fired at a target. This triggered Bruce to answer the question by burning the answer in fire on the professors front yard. Bruce was later expelled from Gotham Academy. Bruce said goodbye to Alfred and visited his parents grave one last time, where he stumbled upon Andrea Beaumont. After spending his last night talking with her, Bruce left Gotham in 1925 to study abroad. '''The Training: 1925-1931' After graduating high school early, Bruce began a global sojourn. His also act in the states was to learn Boxing from Ted "Wildcat" Grant. He began taking classes at Cambridge, the Sorbonne and other European Universities where he expanded his knowledge in criminology and forensics. During this time, Bruce also moonlighted with less established mentors who would school Bruce in taverns, back-alleys and empty warehouses. However, Bruce never stayed long and often dropped out. Eventually, Bruce started learning his detective skills from a retired Sherlock Holmes, and many other skills form the likes of Doc Savage. Bruce later traveled to France in 1927 to study forensics under Willie Doggett, where he met Giovanni Zatara, a sorcerer moonlighting as a magician. Bruce stayed with Zatara and his daughter Zatanna, who developed a crush on the man. Zatara helped Bruce learn to escape several traps and other tricks and illusions, such as using smoke to disappear. Zatanna gathered up the courage to ask Bruce on a date and the two had a brief romantic encounter on top of the Eiffel Tower. The two had to part ways the next day, forcing their romance to remain brief. Bruce confined to travel, even traveling to Shangri-La and possibly training alongside Victor Von Doom. Then he began training with Shihan Matsuda in the Himalayan Mountains. From Shihan Matsuda, Bruce wanted to learn to further his martial art skills but also to control his body with complete mastery and precision. Shihan would eventually send Bruce to Master Kirigi in Korea. Bruce would excel under Kirigi, would who eventually pass his name along to a man named Henri Ducard. In the Summer of 1929, Bruce stumbled upon his childhood love, Julie Madison in Vlatava during Julie’s art apprenticeship. The two reignited their romance and once again shared an intimate first before Julie returned to the United States. Bruce was away for the entirety of the Great Depression and was already living as a Homeless Man, and so was unaffected while his Uncle Phillip Wayne struggled to hold the company together. Bruce continued to train under other various mentors in South America and the Australian outback. In 1931, While first trying out fighting crime on his own, using only a mask and his marital arts, Bruce realized criminals did not fear him. Bruce reunited with Andrea Beaumont when the two hit it off at a high society Christmas party. The two entered a whirlwind romance and he considered giving up his crusade in favor of his life with Andrea. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Andrea’s father was a high ranking member of the mob. On the eve of Bruce’s proposal in April, Andrea was forced to flee the country due to her father's scheming of the mob. Bruce moved to Washington D.C., to prepare for his admittance to the FBI Academy at Quantico where he lasted exactly four weeks before he realized the Justice he sought would not be gained through official channels. Bruce once again departed the U.S. after meeting a man named Henri Ducard. Khuffash: 1931-1935 After leaving the U.S. with Henri Ducard in September of 1931, Ducard offered Bruce a position within his secret organization, known as the League of Assassins. He offered Bruce a chance at the Justice he sought, convincing him to join the League. It didn't take Bruce long to deduce that ‘Henri Ducard’ was merely an operational alias used by the immortal ‘mastermind’ of the League, Ra’s al Ghul. Bruce was recruited into the League in December of 1931. Bruce began training alongside Oliver Queen, eventually rising above the rest of the recruits at the time. While Bruce could never beat Oliver’s natural affinity for archery, hunting and fencing, he was clearly the best of the recruits. The two eventually became close friends and often went on missions together. While Oliver mostly trained under Malcolm Merlyn, Bruce was primarily taught by David Cain {The Swiss}. Bruce eventually surpassed Cain’s teachings and began tutoring under Ra’s himself. In November, Bruce was officially inducted into the League as Khuffash (Translation: The Bat). In a short time, Bruce became an elite member of the Inner Circle. On March 18th, 1933, An arsonist fugitive John Malone was arrested after three years on the lam after an anonymous phone call tips the GCPD to his whereabouts. Malone was promptly sent back to Blackgate Prison. On the anniversary of the Wayne Murder, Joseph Chilton was found dead in his cell at Blackgate Prison, having seemingly hanged himself based off the testimony of an eyewitness, the inmate in the cell across from Chilton's, Inmate Malone. John Malone's sentence was vacated after the results from his appeals for retesting of his DNA and fingerprints came back proving him innocent of his original charges. After being immediately released, John Malone promptly left Gotham. Ra’s eventually named Bruce his successor. But that all changed after the assassination attempt on Lucius Fox on march 15th 1934. Fox described being cured of the poison administered via arrow by the blonde archer, but was saved by the other young male assassin. What eventually transpired next is unknown (as is whether Bruce killed anyone in the League, but it can be assumed), but Bruce would be forced to prove his loyalty by assassinating a man in a cage. Bruce refused and fought back, setting the temple he was in on fire, yet choosing to save the life of Ra's Al Gaul. Bruce fled the League and returned to Gotham four days later. Batman Begins: 1935-1937 Upon his return to Gotham in March 1935, Bruce quickly made himself available to the media, making it well known that he had returned to Gotham City and make it harder for the vengeful League to assassinate him in retaliation. Bruce reconnected with Alfred, Leslie, Rachel, and his uncle, Philip Kane, who had taken over the Wayne family company in his absence. Bruce quickly became the ‘billionaire playboy philanthropist’, spending his time surrounded by women, making club appearances and donating to various charities. Philip had one of his employees, Edward Nygma arrange a ‘welcome home’ party for Bruce where he hired the services of Silver St. Cloud. Nygma also hired the Red Hood Gang to bust up the party and kill Bruce. While unsuccessful in their mission to kill Bruce, they played a part in getting Bruce and Silver together after they both dived under the same table to avoid gunfire and she landed on top of him. Bruce Wayne then reclaimed his family company after the arrest of Edward Nygma and the stepping down of Bruce's uncle, Philip Kane. Bruce celebrated by taking Silver out to dinner. Still guilt-ridden over Talia, it took a lot of persuasions and nagging from Alfred before the two started dating. At first, he merely used their relationship to keep up appearances, but it quickly became more than that as he fell for her. After seizing his company back, Bruce began using his resources to establish a plan of attack to rid Gotham of its criminal element. Making use of his John "Matches" Malone identity he had assumed while with the League, Bruce began to infiltrate several gangs. On one particularly bad night, Bruce was beaten by many people he had attempted to save, including Selina Kyle, who jumped in when her fired Holly Robinson had become involved. Police arrived and shot a surrendering Bruce, taking him in a police car. Bruce broke free and caused the Police car to crash. Bruce escaped, a broken and bloody, he sat in Wayne Manor's parlor and asked his parent's portrait for guidance. A Bat crashed through his Window. Batman made his appearance and began to intimidate various crime lords and corrupt Police. Soon he realized he would need an ally in the most corrupt GCPD. Bruce turned to the only honest cop, the man who caught his parents killer, James Gordon. Gordon and the media began getting anonymous letters with tips about the operations of criminal enterprises signed by 'Insider'. But Bruce underestimated the influence that Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni had over them. So, Bruce returned to the persona he had begun to build during his time within the League. But first, he would need some help. Bruce installed Lucius Fox as President of Wayne Enterprises and brought him, Alfred and Leslie in on his plans. While Leslie vocally disapproved of his choice, they all agreed to help. Going full-blown theatrics, Bruce and Lucius created an armored suit based on Bruce’s childhood fear of Bats, hoping to inspire that same fear in criminals. With Lucius providing various gadgets, Leslie helping out with his various injuries, and Alfred providing assistance from Wayne Manor, the age of vigilantes began as whispers of the ‘Batman’ began to make criminals fear the night. Batman: 1937-1940 One of Batman's first major encounters was a battle with the Red Hood Gang at the ACE Chemical Lab where he pursued the Red Hood Himself(It is unknown if this was the true Red Hood or a failed Comedian forced by "One Bad Day" into taking the role) and the Hood fell into a vat of chemicals, permanently disfiguring him, turning his skin white and hair Green. With Lucius providing tech for Bruce, the so-called ‘Batman’ quickly became a name that criminals feared, while some just believed it to be a modern myth. That is, until he rescued reporter Vicki Vale from Tony Zucco, where she managed to get the first picture of Batman. With the help of Jim Gordon, his wife Sarah Essen-Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock, Batman took down Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni, exposing corruption within City Hall and GCPD and leaving a giant power vacuum that would be filled with the likes of Frank Bertinelli and Tony Zucco. Jim and Batman became partners and trusted allies, taking on corruption and crime in Gotham side by side with white knight District Attorney Harvey Dent. Batman inspired the vigilante movement, leading to the arrival of the likes of Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow. He even began to inspire the youths of America. Batman faced his first major Supervillain in the form of the Joker, whom Batman found great trouble in stopping even with aid Gordon and Dent. After Joker's defeat, the trio worked to dismantle Falcone's criminal empire. Falcone resorted to hiring the Supervillains which had began to appear. Dent's Mayoral Campaign fell apart when he was splashed with acid by Sal Maroni(which was provided to him by the Joker) while acting at a lawyer at a trial, despite winning the election, he was now beginning to mentally fracture, and devolved into the insane Criminal Two-Face, being arrested after killing Carmine Falcone. In 1939, Batman tracked the theft of the Alien mineral Kryptonite by the Joker to Gotham. The Joker offered his services to Lex Luthor, wanting Billions of Dollars in exchange for killing Superman. While Batman and Superman distrusted each other at first, they were able to work together to defeat Joker. Their next encounter occurred during the New York World's Fair, where they thwarted the schemes of the Ultra Humanite. Batman also battled some supernatural adversaries such as the Mad Monk and Hugo Strange's Monster Men, which he had no qualms with killing. The Dynamic Duo: 1940-1941 In 1940, Bruce went on a Date with Vicky Vale to the Circus and watched as the Flying Grayson's performed an acrobatic act, and continued to watch as they plummeted to their deaths due to their act being sabotaged by Tony Zucco, leaving only their orphaned son Dick. Bruce kept tabs on the boy as he hunted down Zucco. Upon learning that Dick had no living relatives, Bruce saw himself in Dick and adopted him thanks to Silver’s political connections. Dick eventually discovered the Batcave during a fit of rage and attempted to persuade Bruce to let him join his crusade. Bruce rejected his offer multiple times, but upon recognizing the need for justice against his parents killer, agreed to train the boy in order to make sure he didn't get himself killed in his pursuit. Due to his acrobatic skills, Dick already had a foundation to build on and by October of 1940, Gotham’s Dynamic Duo was born with the first outing of Batman and Robin, beginning the age of young heroes. The appearance of the teen hero inspired many, but none more than Jim and Sarah Gordon’s daughter Barbara. The accomplished martial artist and hacker debuted in a makeshift costume as ‘Batgirl’ and nearly got herself killed battling the Supervillain Killer Moth. Disobeying Batman’s orders to quit, they eventually brought her into the fold and gave her an armored suit and more training, establishing the ‘Bat Family’ with their headquarters in the high tech Batcave below Wayne Manor. The War Years: 1941-1945 Batman like many Heroes joined the War effort alongside Robin, Superman and Wonder Woman as a member of the Justice Society, which later along with other mystery men (now being called superheroes) groups combined briefly into the All-Star Squadron. Batman often organized military strategies and appeared in propaganda. For his own safety, he often kept Robin out of certain missions. Towards the end of the war, Batman and Robin worked with Captain America and Bucky Barnes on a mission to prevent the Nazis form discovering the Atom Bomb and destroying major US Cities. the mission was a success but Captain America was frozen in ice and Bucky presumably killed. The Joker was seemingly killed in the Nuclear blast. The Post War Years:1945-1960 After the War, public perception turned against superheroes during the Thingmaker administration, which was the begining of the Red Scare. Batman was one of the few Heroes who remained active, acting as a Vigilante. The Government sent Superman after Batman and the two fought in what was in reality a fight staged between the two that ended in a draw when Batman used Kryptonite to force Superman to retreat. In 1949, The Batman returned to solo crimefighting as Dick Grayson left for College, and eventually law school. In 1950, Bruce Wayne married Selina Kyle, the former Catwoman. In 1951, Bruce Learn he had a son with Talia Al Ghul named Damian Wayne. Bruce and Selina adopted the boy, giving him the in public name of Bruce Wayne Jr. In 1956, Batman helped Sergeant Rock track down what appeared to be a sighting of Hitler in South America(actually one of the many Hitler clones being created In Brazil, one which became possessed by the Devil himself). In 1960, Batman began investigating the presence of the Centre and cults attributed to it approaching earth. Batman would join the Justice League in fighting off the Centre and other threats to the planet. Despite this, Bruce Wayne chose to retire as Batman. Dick Grayson returned and assumed the mantle of Batman. In a Few Years Bruce Wayne Jr joined him as the second Robin. The New Batman and Robin: 1960s Throughout the 1960's, Bruce Wayne worked with the Justice League while Dick Grayson acted as the Batman of Gotham. Grayson was a more lighthearted Batman, changing his costume to reflect this into a lighter blue color. As if following this trend, many of the Villains he faced were more comical nuisances than deadly killers, including the second Joker, an imposter Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Egghead and others. Other Villains returned to plague what they saw as an imposter Batman such as The Penguin and the Riddler. Grayson reunited with Captain America upon his rival and in 1964, helped fund the creation of the Original Teen Titans to trap young heroes which included Bruce Wayne Jr as its leader. The 1970s During the 1970s, Dick Grayson had his own set of encounters with Ra's Al Ghul, specifically his daughter Talia. During a time in which Batman and Ra's Al Ghul were allies against an extremist terrorist. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes